


以爱的名义

by yhjun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhjun/pseuds/yhjun
Summary: spanking 捆绑 跳蛋 耳光 轻微训诫向阿云嘎亲吻他的小猫，他打他，撞得他快要散架，把他搞得泪眼汪汪，最后再搂着他睡上漫长的一夜。这些都是因为爱.





	以爱的名义

郑云龙嗜酒，十年前就初现迹象。

阿云嘎第一次见到他的猫，就被他圆润而清纯的外表哄骗了。猫儿那时候足足两百斤，即便是对于他187公分的身高也有些过盛了。身上是软乎乎的肉，却依旧是一张清秀的瓜子脸，轮廓柔软而稚嫩，像一颗新鲜又温温腾腾的糯米团子，一双总是泪光盈盈的黑眸子，大得令人惊异。  
他怕痒，是阿云嘎意外的发现。作为班长，带领全班同学拉筋压腿时，明明珠圆玉润却通体僵硬的郑云龙在一群舞蹈功底一流的年轻躯体里显得格外乍眼。他卖力地向下压着膝盖，或许只是看上去用力地，将两条颀长的腿向外翻开，离光滑的地板还有很长的距离。但他夸张地变换着嘴型，一会是椭圆，一会咧成一条长线，瞥见班长蹙着眉往自己这里来时赶忙嘟囔起来：

“啊啊啊不行了……好疼，不行了……”

阿云嘎二话不说跨坐在他身上，用自己磐石一般瘦削而刚硬的膝盖狠实地把郑云龙那两条绵软的腿向两边顶，疼的大猫一下子仰过去歪着头哇哇乱叫，两只爪子扑棱着乱舞，试图抓住班长的手腕求饶。  
“班长！我操！疼！啊啊啊我不行了……啊…阿云嘎！“

“闭嘴。“

阿云嘎被他扰的烦了，微微一抬眼，满脸阴云缺失了任何温暖的余地，郑云龙只消被这种似怒非怒的眼神瞪上一下就老实了，猫爪子无精打采地缩回来，吸着冷气泪眼汪汪地看着一脸严肃地在他身上施虐的人。班长曾经告诉过他自己的名字在蒙语里是闪电的意思，此刻郑云龙突然觉出来他身上雷厉风行的格调了。

许是见他乖顺多了，挂着泪珠的大眼睛又可怜见的，被汗沾湿成一缕一缕的黑发在额前晃荡着，阿云嘎松了几寸劲让精疲力竭的猫儿缓一缓，郑云龙瘫下去，白花花的软肉从褶皱的黑色练功服边缘溜出来。他高中时就开始在外面疯跑，除去一张脸还白皙可人，胳膊和脖颈都已渲染成了小麦色，而那些遮蔽在衣物下的光景可极少叫人见到过。

阿云嘎没忍住伸出手轻轻捏了几把，奖励性的。果不其然手感好的很，像揉着一团厚实的海绵。

谁知郑云龙刹那变了脸色，嗷叫了一声触电一般从班长的两腿之间挣扎出来，阿云嘎正诧异于他竟能有这么大的劲，就听见咯咯的笑声，带着几丝气音。他转过去，郑云龙蜷在地上，有些羞赦地敛着嘴角，笑容却毫不设防。猫又举起了爪子，不过这次是告饶。  
“班长…饶了我…我怕痒。“

阿云嘎怔了怔，眼角的阴云不知何时就散开了，他才不理练功室里别的同学投过来的目光，扑上去追着想逃跑的郑云龙一顿乱揉乱戳，看着猫凌乱地在他怀里笑成一团，长手长脚不知何处安放。

他们笑得放肆，清脆的声响在练功室高阔的天花板上回荡。

阿云嘎觉得郑云龙可爱得很，他像个大大咧咧的小孩子，笑得眉眼弯弯的模样又像个小天使。

是啊。

阿云嘎可不知道从前狂劲龙哥有多狂劲，不知道他十几岁就跟隔壁班的男孩子打架斗殴，刚刚成年就学会了抽烟，三年的时间在当地的高中混的赫赫有名。所以当郑云龙第一次带着淡淡的酒气回宿舍的时候，阿云嘎很诧异，诧异的同时又有些不悦。在他心中小朋友一般的郑云龙不该是会缠着满身酒气晚归的。

他侧过身轻轻扯了一把郑云龙的领子，稍一掩鼻，满脸的不高兴。  
“这么晚去哪喝了？”

郑云龙聪明的很，猫科动物一贯是这样机灵的。他一屁股坐在班长的书桌上，昂起醉醺醺的小脸，眼底一片绯红。

“…他们非要灌我…我又不会喝酒，头好晕呀…”

他委屈巴巴地盯着阿云嘎，直到把班长眼里的严峻融化成温顺。猫咧着嘴傻笑，水汪汪的大眼睛却清澈得很，醉意攀上他的眼角，像染了一场意外的杏花雨。阿云嘎败了，抬起他的胳膊拽到卫生间，小心翼翼地给他擦脸，他真是一位尽职尽责关爱同学的班长，尤其是对待这位不省心的室友，总是私心挖出几分另外的关怀。

郑云龙很乖很乖地由着阿云嘎伺候自己，还委着身子悄无声息地往他怀里钻，不时哼哼唧唧的。  
“班长…我酒量不…不好的，下次你陪我去…好不好…”

阿云嘎说好好好，于是就这样被天使面孔的郑云龙脸不红心不跳地骗了八年。从前或许还遮掩着些，自从大学毕业确认情侣关系后，郑云龙连装都懒得装了，散伙饭上四瓶青啤面不改色，艳惊四座。  
信了你的鬼邪了。阿云嘎第无数次搀着里倒歪斜的醉猫跟朋友们堆着笑挥手道别以后，转过身咬牙切齿地想着。他纵使很不喜欢郑云龙在酒桌上逞威风的样子，却也无计可施，他在郑云龙耳边念经似地叨叨过一阵别总喝酒，郑云龙嘴上爽快地答应着，别人来一个电话立马高高兴兴地走了，再乘着月色满脸胭脂地回来，直气的阿云嘎板着脸坐在床边一言不发。

猫喝醉了以后放的很开，不要脸面地撒娇求爱，娇艳的春色自眼角蔓延到全身。阿云嘎把冰凉的手顺着他半敞开的衬衫领口摸索进去，他的皮肤很温热。被刺激到了后郑云龙就要发出甜丝丝的呜哼声，闷闷的在喉咙里，一双眼受了委屈似的闪着水光，撅着嘴要哭。他不装自己是小乖猫烟酒不沾了，阿云嘎也就不装自己本性温驯了。

他笑起来也别一番的可爱，两颗略大的门牙从唇里冒出来，眼尾温柔地垂下去，很多人说他像一只温顺的小白兔。阿云嘎笑笑，连眼角的细纹都显得斯文儒雅。

可是他不是属兔子的，他是属狼的呀。生性才不是良善温吞，眉眼一沉，嘴角都跟着撇下去，满眼的冷峻骇人，与平野上呼啸的狂风一般冻人。他一旦生气起来，要多狠厉就绝不会心慈手软，尤其是对待自己的人。

偏生他还很讲道理，情况事件分的清楚，一向赏罚分明。郑云龙喝酒只要不过分，他不会过多干涉，只有那么几次猫儿大半夜顶着红扑扑的脸蛋叫别的男人送回来了他才显了狼性，把猫白嫩柔软的腿根掐的满是红痕。郑云龙毕业后为了舞台已经清瘦了不少，臀腿上的肉却还丰盈着，使劲一扇就会晃荡半天，手指陷进去就容易留下痕迹。

阿云嘎摁着他的脖子把他抵在床沿，发了狠地往里撞，另一只手把身下人一半肥腻的臀肉圈在手里用力地揉捏着，直到那片雪白的皮肤透出青紫。郑云龙疼的哆哆嗦嗦，脸埋在床单里嘶嘶哈哈的直哭，身子还被冲撞得一抖一抖，骨头都要散架。狼王俯下身粗暴地啃咬他的猎物，他以为这是一种亲吻，实际上是带着侵略性的惩罚。

他揪着郑云龙的头发把他哭花了的小脸从洇湿的被单里捞出来，强迫那张沾满了泪痕的狼狈面孔对着自己，宝贝你错了吗，他咬着小猫的耳垂询问，往那只秀气的耳朵里灌输属于自己的滚烫的气息。郑云龙昏溺在疼痛与快感的深海中央，两条战栗的腿间混杂着不知是谁的乳白色的精液，淅淅沥沥地滑落在地板上。他没有怕过什么，可是阿云嘎身上有让他畏惧的气息，逼使他臣服，就好像他天生是来压制自己的。阿云嘎要他回答，他就一定得回答，无缘由的沉默在狼王的眼里成了一种欠收拾的挑衅，在他意识恍惚试图找回自己灵魂的那几刻里，阿云嘎等的很不满，他抬起手用了很大的劲扇了两下猫已经伤痕累累的臀瓣，又在上面添了两个粉粉的掌印，两团肉被打的左右乱晃，那光景诱人的很。于是郑云龙疼的回过神来，哭叫着说我错了我再也不喝酒了，还要像孩童般抽抽嗒嗒地重复上好几遍。他足够聪明就知道自己不该招惹阿云嘎，虽然他动真格生气的次数屈指可数，但单挑任何一次出来都叫他不寒而栗。

他没有因为喝酒挨过打，但是抽烟有过，阿云嘎只是不喜欢他喝酒，但对于抽烟近乎是禁止的。他规定了郑云龙每周的量，手指放在烟盒上敲了两下，发出哒哒的声响。  
“超过这个量，你看我怎么收拾你。”

他说这话的时候脸上带着浅浅的笑意，盯着郑云龙的眼里盛满了宠溺，丝毫不像威胁人，语气只像吓唬小孩子罢了。  
郑云龙没有当回事，从前可没人管过他抽烟，突然将量压缩到原来的一半他怎么受得了呢。于是他藏烟了，背着阿云嘎，那是第一次也变成了最后一次。那一段他踏上了职业音乐剧演员的路线，近乎与家里决裂，这条路坎坎坷坷的很不好走，他双手捧上的票被人随手丢进垃圾桶，月薪连吃饭都担负不起，要不是阿云嘎四处上选秀节目，无所挑拣地奔赴各种商演，他们连安身之处都保不住。

他烦的要命，连脑子都混沌了，站在狭窄的阳台上抽烟，家里所有的灯都熄掉，烟头的火星挣扎着在漆黑的夜色里闪烁，显得愈发明显。他甚至都没听见阿云嘎开门的声音，直到熟悉的低沉嗓音把他从混乱的意识中拔出来，他手一抖，奄奄一息的烟支从四楼坠了下去。  
“烟呢。”

内蒙人不紧不慢地拉开了阳台的门，让那些无处可藏的烟味窜进屋里，他还穿着西装未换，从头到脚是致命的压迫感。发胶已经过了时效，搭下来几绺乌黑的刘海。他半张面孔被苍白的月色映亮，眼底却如深海一般漆黑而寂静。

郑云龙有很多很多话想跟他说，他们曾经是同学是室友，如今是爱人。阿云嘎一定懂得他无节制的吸烟是因为什么，却不能宽容地允许他妄然破坏规矩。

郑云龙沉默了，深夜里刮人的风吹得他头昏昏涨涨，海浪一般的苦涩与委屈涌上来把他吞没，于是他怔怔地红了眼眶。阿云嘎面色愀然，他严肃的时候是叫人怕的，就如同现在他明明只是挺拔地站在那里，郑云龙觉得自己仿佛已经被生吞活剥了一遍。

阿云嘎从来不会问第二遍问题，他用一只手扯住了郑云龙洗得发白的牛仔外套，那人太脆弱了，被他一把拽的踉跄几乎跌进怀里，小猫抬起爪子，求饶似的抓住了一边衣角，试图做最后的反抗，但他太疲惫了，也太无力。这种无用的挣扎只僵持了两秒钟，阿云嘎把外套从他身上剥下来，在手里一甩，皱皱巴巴的烟盒从内兜里掉出来，咯噔一声摔在地上。

“你别管我……“

“我的事不用你管…”

郑云龙又红了眼眶，他沙哑着打开嗓子，身子却不由自主地后退。他多爱阿云嘎啊，爱他的光芒万丈，爱他的执拗坚韧，也爱他对自己蛮不讲理的占有欲，可是他又那么怕他，怕他不停向前奔赴的脚步，怕他变得跟从前不一样了。

就像他每天对着空落落的房间，石沉大海的简历，几乎像一场无声的噩梦，就算阿云嘎每晚搂着他沉沉睡去，身上有倦怠的风尘味，就算阿云嘎是那样爱他，都不能阻止他愈来愈怕，觉得自己像个累赘。

阿云嘎一言不发地伫立在那里，仿佛什么都没听见，可是郑云龙却觉得他的眼圈似乎红了。他像在一堆张牙舞爪的篝火旁垂死挣扎，蒙上了眼睛，一切一切要将他推进灼人的火海里，对阿云嘎的爱让他誓死不弃，可是他们本身就是火，是耀眼的也是危险的，人人可畏，人人可唾，这离经叛道的爱情和暗无天日的事业把他对未来的盼望烧的一干二净。

“我他妈就是个…废物，你为什么要管我？“  
“分手吧，分手…”

他几乎透过眼泪看见自己说出那两个字时阿云嘎的眼里闪出了火光，堆积在他身体里的炸弹被这两个字触发了，一发不可收拾。

“啪！”

他身子猛烈地冲向旁边的花架，脸上忽然火辣辣的疼。

雪白的瓷片碎了满地。他才反应过来阿云嘎打了他一耳光，是用了狠劲的。他几乎用了整整一分钟来接受这个事实，而后浑身都抖了起来，不知是强烈的惊惧驱使或只是单纯的委屈。

他哭的比任何一次都要难过，几乎要上不来气，一开口就要被眼泪呛到。阿云嘎放任他跪坐在冰凉的阳台地板上放声大哭，仅仅两步的距离，他就可以触碰到郑云龙哭的一耸一耸的肩膀，可是他却走不过去，他们之间有太多的问题不知该如何解决，而时间还在无可挽回地流逝，日子还要继续，容不得犹疑。

阿云嘎有时候很固执，又很死板。不知道怎么解决，那么只能野蛮地解决。

他终于舍得把开始打哭嗝的郑云龙从地上托起来，下一秒就用力地把人推到了沙发边上，猫儿腿一软跪在地上，上半身无力地趴在沙发上，还不时哭的一抽一抽。

“你觉得你应该挨几下？”

他抽出皮带，终于沙哑地讲出了回家以后的第一句话。

郑云龙知道自己要挨打了，可是却搞不清楚是为什么挨打。他藏烟，惹阿云嘎生气了，可是事情远远不止这么简单。

他应该转过身去讨一个拥抱，或是一个亲吻，他该告诉阿云嘎对不起，他有多么爱他，可是他像是被人捶了一棒一般脑子不清醒，他发了疯地想要激怒阿云嘎，任性地赌气。于是他理直气壮地喊了出来，却被软弱的哭腔出卖了。  
“一百下。“

他听见他的班长气的发颤的喘息声，却看不见他猩红的双眼。  
“你再说一遍。“

阿云嘎没有等到他再重复一遍，皮带已经狠狠砸了下来，隔着一层单薄的睡裤，也疼的郑云龙四处乱躲，哭叫无可避免地冲破喉咙，被狠厉的皮带劈成一片片破碎的呻吟。他额上几乎冒出了冷汗，恍惚间他好像看到整个房子都在抖，这个不足六十平米的小房子太狭窄，已经装不下他们激烈如潮的感情了。

他后来虚弱得哭都哭不出来，只剩下麻木的抽泣，直到阿云嘎停手，他都没有缓过神来。

他说一百下，是瞎说，阿云嘎只抽了他二十多下，就心疼的一塌糊涂。皮带从他指间滑落，金属扣咣当砸在地板上。

阿云嘎小心翼翼地把他的下半身褪的干干净净，露出纤长白皙的大腿和两团红肿的臀肉，郑云龙像小孩子一般虚坐在他的两膝上，迷迷糊糊地用手挂着他的脖颈，沾满泪水的双眼失去了对焦。班长始终觉得，郑云龙是个孩子，即便他已经20多岁了，依旧可以是他的小朋友。

他忽然才发觉郑云龙轻飘飘的，从前胖乎乎的手臂竟然瘦的有些硌人。

“别离开我。“他紧紧地抱住了差点从他人生里走失的小猫，头埋在对方的胸口，像在抱着一件稀世珍宝。郑云龙颔首，胸前一片湿热，这时他才发觉他的班长哭了。  
怪的是，他好像突然忘了身上的疼，心里涌起一阵阵暖流。阿云嘎的眼泪在平时罕见得很，此时却像春雨一般毫不吝啬地把落下来，连空气都变得温暖。他捧起班长的脸，努力地在他额头上印上一个湿漉漉的吻。光是亲吻额头当然远远不够，阿云嘎那晚不是狼，眸子湿润着如同一条无辜的小狗。他避开伤处把郑云龙托抱进那个狭小的卧室，进行了几乎最温柔的一场性爱，他鲜有的没在郑云龙身上留下任何情爱的伤痕，只有柔软的亲吻和抚摸，次日露出太阳，对他们而言又是新的一天了。

这顿莫名其妙却又似乎顺理成章的打并不狠，郑云龙却记了很久，一直到他后来迎来事业的契机来到上海，阿云嘎管不了他了，他都没有再多抽过一根烟，也没有再轻易提过一次分手。

他去了上海以后就不是原来的郑云龙了，只有那颗纯粹的心还没变。他接到了很多剧本，事业稳步上升，他拿到了曾经不敢想象的薪水，甚至收获了一批粉丝。他变得更加开朗，交到了很多新朋友，这点阿云嘎知道，他从视频电话里小猫兴奋的模样就能想象到他的生活与之前有多么天翻地覆的变化。

就像他很早就听说过刘令飞。

他认识刘令飞，但他没想到有一天刘令飞会认识郑云龙，而且他们还成为了相当好的朋友。他想象不到，有一天郑云龙发朋友圈的速度开始频繁，他甚至开通了微博，而且那个五官英挺的男人一直都会出现。

摇滚年代的庆功宴上，郑云龙玩笑似地说刘令飞是他见过最帅的男人。那个粉丝录制的视频很模糊，阿云嘎把音量调到最大，反复拖动着进度条听了好几遍。他在北京的事业也逐渐风生水起，不比郑云龙差，甚至是绰绰有余，他租了更大的房子，手机嘈杂的声响在空荡荡的房子里一遍遍回荡。

郑云龙的头发又长了，他竟然烫头了，微长的刘海几乎盖住了眼睛，他穿着一件看起来很时髦的黑色卫衣，下身还搭了一条发旧的蓝色牛仔裤。刘令飞站在他旁边，右手搂着他的肩膀，左手拿着话筒，他们看上去都很开心。

郑云龙原来是一只很乖的猫，一只家猫，可是现在变成了一只小野猫。

距离他们见面的日子还有一周，但是阿云嘎改签了机票，他就是想看看在他不在的日子里郑云龙究竟都在干什么，和什么人在一块。

他下飞机后径直打出租车去了市里，下车时已经将近十一点了，他掏出手机打给郑云龙，接电话的不是郑云龙。

“喂，你找大龙吗？”  
男人的声音十分欢愉，仿佛对世上的一切都充满了热爱。

阿云嘎觉得自己认识这个声音，尽管他不愿承认。

“是…刘令飞吗？“他深吸了一口气才僵硬地吐出了那个名字。

阿云嘎顺着地址找到了那个庞大的饭店，夜晚的风凉飕飕的，里面灯火通明，可他一点都不想进去。猫是被刘令飞扶着出来的，最上面的两颗扣子没有系，头发蓬松着有些凌乱，他看着又瘦了，也更好看了，两抹红霞点缀在笑盈盈的眸子下方，格外可爱。他毫不在意地靠在刘令飞身上，安心地由着人牵着他走，连路都不看一看。

阿云嘎看着这一无比暧昧的场景，早已吃味了。他急着上前去把自己的猫从别的男人怀里捞出来，几乎没有注意到刘令飞吃惊的神色。

“是你？阿云…嘎，是阿云嘎吗？“

音乐剧的圈子并不大，稍有些名气的演员都该互相认识。内蒙人礼貌地笑了笑，手上却毫不客气地把醉猫揽进了自己怀里。

刘令飞和电话里听起来一样的洋溢奔放，他和阿云嘎握手，忽然凑近了他的耳畔。

“大龙给你的备注是爱心，我还在想…是谁呢。“

····-------------------------------

他把醉猫带回了公寓，这里他每年要来上至少七八次，早已熟悉了，郑云龙来到上海以后就没有搬过家。

郑云龙进了屋，还吵嚷着再上一箱啤酒，全然没有意识到究竟发生了什么。直到眼前人的轮廓逐渐清晰起来，他瞪圆了双眼，张着嘴却半个字没吐出来。

他使劲地揉了揉眼睛，几乎揉出了眼泪。直到确定这不是梦，他的脸上绽放出一种很别扭的表情，又像笑又像哭，眉眼可怜兮兮地皱成一团，嘴角却无限向上勾起，小猫又乖顺地垂下了耳朵，躺在主人的面前露出肚皮兴高采烈地打滚。

可是他歪了歪头又忽然想起什么似的怕得撇着眉头眨眨眼，很久以前他在外面喝酒喝到很晚，被别的男人送回来，阿云嘎气的满脸阴沉沉要命的吓人，把他摁在床边又打又肏弄得最后浑身酸痛两天下不了床，他还哭叫着认错说自己再也不喝酒了。

他是个小骗子。郑云龙应该害怕，可是他却把脸蛋凑到阿云嘎跟前，撅着嘴亲了他一口，柔软的唇瓣碰到一起，猫儿的嘴唇很湿润，是被酒精滋润过的结果。

他太想阿云嘎了，梦里想着的人今天忽然跳了出来，活生生的摆在他面前。这是一个带着温度的，真实的鲜活的阿云嘎，不是手机屏幕里失真而缥缈的影像。他只能看见阿云嘎英俊的轮廓，他日渐趋于成熟的骨相，他不声不响地就来到了上海，郑云龙开心得头都发晕起来，于是他看不见阿云嘎眼底的不悦，刘令飞与深夜的酒局是否会让他生气也被他抛诸脑后。

阿云嘎把歪在他身上傻乎乎笑着的猫摆正在床边，佯装着生气，声音却柔和了不少。  
“郑云龙，我现在要收拾你。“

郑云龙还是他的猫，从他认出是他第一眼开始的目光阿云嘎就知道了，他从头到脚都和以前大相径庭，可是从那双水汪汪的眼睛里，阿云嘎看见他乖乖的小家猫又回来了，丝毫没变。

他的怒气早就减了一半，可是郑云龙还是在外面待久了，规矩忘了一大半，三更半夜弄得满身酒气回来，还和别的男人勾肩搭背，他和阿云嘎一南一北分开的太久，早就忘记了狼王的占有欲有多么强烈。

小醉猫抬起白里透红的小脸，眸子里水光潋滟，嘟嘟着嘴，阿云嘎说要收拾他，可是他几乎听不懂了。他只觉得他的男朋友比以前更英俊了，眼角和额际或许显出些许沧桑的印记，可是这不影响他变得更加迷人。

阿云嘎捧起他的脸，来回地揉捏，恨不得把他直接吃进肚里。小猫今晚很不乖，应该被惩罚的，可是阿云嘎也有些被想念冲昏了头脑，罚是要罚的，可是他舍不得弄得郑云龙太痛，只想把他揉进怀里尽情地疼爱几百次。

喝醉的猫还是要不好摆弄一些，阿云嘎低声命令着让他脱裤子，郑云龙今晚却不怕他，瞪着眼睛要他亲，亲一口才给脱。阿云嘎无奈，俯下身捏着他白软的脸蛋却香了好几口才舍得放开，猫咪开心的傻笑了半晌，心满意足地把下半身脱得光溜溜，半点没有要被教训的意识。

阿云嘎坐在床边，拽起他两只修长的手臂，郑云龙立马乖巧地跪爬过来，满脸甜滋滋的笑。

这副可爱的模样，任谁看了都要心动，阿云嘎更不例外。他早就心软，要惩罚人的心思飘到九霄云外去了，更多的是想逗弄香软红润的醉猫。

他按着郑云龙的背让他趴在自己腿上，两团圆润又白皙的肉就那样无从遮掩地暴露在他眼前，还不安分地扭动着。阿云嘎把手放在他臀尖上轻轻捏了两把，小猫一爪子拍在他腿上，扭着头龇牙咧嘴地瞪他，似乎完全忘了自己才是任人宰割的那个。

于是阿云嘎一巴掌扇在他丰盈的左臀上，打的他浑身一颤，声听着响却不那么疼，可郑云龙好久没被这样对待过了，像小孩子一样趴在别人腿上被打屁股，暴露在空气中的每一寸肌肤都变得敏感起来。他觉得又疼又羞，想起揍他的人是阿云嘎，是他朝思暮想的英俊的爱人，心头竟然窜起不明不白的兴奋。

他正胡思乱想着，下一巴掌已经扇下来了，原来阿云嘎不听见他叫心里不够爽快，这一下使了重劲的，“啪”的一声右边的臀就变得粉扑扑的，果冻似的来回晃了几下。这一下疼的他呜咽了一声，阿云嘎把手盖上去温柔地揉了两下，小猫翘起屁股讨好似的来回蹭着主人的手掌，喉咙里也黏糊糊的，可是这些都没招来赦免，阿云嘎把他压回膝盖上，一下左一下右的开始专心致志给白软的臀肉上色，常年健身的结果就是，十来下巴掌过后，两瓣臀肉就显出了桃子似的粉红色，郑云龙又哭了，他大概终于意识到自己是在挨揍了，眼泪汪汪地喊疼，急于认错又实在想不出来错在哪，怕乱说惹阿云嘎生气，只好嗫嚅着求饶，口齿不清地说着不打了不打了嘛。

他嘴上是这样说着，下身却显出了异样，原本柔软的性器不听话地膨胀起来，硬硬地抵着阿云嘎的大腿，郑云龙意识到了之后耳根熟透了的红，身子扭动地更加厉害了，可是任凭怎样都不舒服，连哭喊都带上了情欲的浪潮，甜腻得叫人心肝颤。  
阿云嘎早就感受到了那根抵着自己愈加坚硬的东西，他之前刷朋友圈的时候，有一张图说猫被拍打屁股可致高潮，他当时觉得可笑，没想到是真的。郑云龙带着哭腔，可是他叫出来的每一声渐渐弱下去，粘腻地消失在嗓子眼里，像极了奶猫的呜咽，搅得阿云嘎也面红耳赤。

“不打了，不打了，呜呜呜……”

郑云龙不知哪来的力气翻了个身，控诉似的盯着施暴的人，一双大眼睛委委屈屈地闪着水光，也只有酒精才能给他这样的勇气。倘若是在往常他敢恣意乱躲，阿云嘎要把他绑起来打，敢用手挡要被抽手心，班长一向是这么铁面无私的。可是今天阿云嘎愿意饶过他，任凭他躺在自己腿上，咬着自己的衣角眨巴着眼睛撒娇，试图躲过惩罚。

阿云嘎把他的T恤撸了上去，他当真是瘦了不少，乳肉却多少存下来点，两粒粉嫩的花骨朵忽然受到了冷空气的刺激已然有冒头的趋向，阿云嘎俯下身去亲吻醉猫的嘴唇，两只手的大拇指和食指毫不客气地一边捏住一颗小巧玲珑的乳头，一会轻一会重地开始玩弄，猫儿被刺激得一声一声酥软地叫着，生理性的泪水从清澈的眸子里掉出来，划过脸颊，阴茎直挺挺地立着，阿云嘎抬起头在他白软的小脸上轻轻咬了一口，故意凶巴巴地说：“不许先射，宝贝听见了吗，不许先…“

还未等他说完，一股白浊像水枪似的窜了出来，溅到了他的额角和袖口。阿云嘎将额头上温热的精液拭了拭，眼底氤氲着怒气去瞪那个顶着八字眉憋笑的始作俑者，小猫用尖利的牙咬着嘴皮，湿漉漉的眼眸闪烁着天真的色彩。  
“宝贝真的很不乖。”

阿云嘎今天是有备而来，他先把刚刚发泄过的郑云龙搁在床边，掀开行李箱把里面大大小小的情趣道具通通撇在地上，小猫闪着好奇地瞪着地上的东西，这些都是他的新玩具。阿云嘎拣起一根柔软的皮绳，捏起郑云龙的两只手腕缠上了几圈，最后束在床边的柱子上，这样一来郑云龙只有跪在床头，通红的臀瓣高高撅着，虽然别扭已经是他最舒服的姿势了。

阿云嘎又从地上拎起那条雪白的猫尾巴，将那头连着的小小的跳蛋试探着塞进小猫粉嫩的后穴里。刚刚进去是比较费事的，没有润滑的扩张，小猫来来回回地扭着屁股抱怨着疼，阿云嘎随着他动了几下后有些恼了，扬起巴掌又在他本就红肿的臀上补了几下，又打的他哭哭啼啼的却是不敢再动了。跳蛋终究是塞进去了，阿云嘎手里握着遥控器，却不急着打开。他弯下在地上寻来一个椭圆的皮拍子，贴着小猫圆溜溜的臀蹭了几下，又毫不留情地扇了下去，留下两个绯红的圆印。

郑云龙抽泣着软叫了几声，却不敢乱躲了，怕招来更多的打，皮拍子可比巴掌难捱多了。阿云嘎似乎是对他的乖巧很满意，扔掉了皮拍子，奖励性地揉了两把他毛茸茸的头发。

班长弯下腰叼住了他左胸前的小豆豆，同时跳蛋的遥控器开到了最轻的档，算是热身。他舌尖灵巧地来回拨弄着，小豆豆很快变得硬邦邦的，他放过了左边这颗，松开口时口水啵的一声拉出银丝，恋恋不舍地含住了另一边的，左边的只好用指尖再搓一搓。郑云龙前后都受着刺激，身子愈发绵软，口中的叫声早没了气力，通体潮红，活像桃花成了精。

他挣扎着扭动了半天，腿都颤抖着终究支撑不住了，一下子扑在床上，两只胳膊高高吊起。阿云嘎终于舍得拉下自己的裤链，涨成紫红的庞然大物砰地弹出来，在红肿的臀瓣上撞出一波小小的肉浪。他拿起遥控器，调高了两个档，郑云龙呜咽了一声也跟着颤了颤，他应着刺激也不知所谓地一下下向后高高撅起屁股，阿云嘎扶起他的腰，容许他借了几分力。他轻轻转一转嗡嗡直响的跳蛋，就有止不住的淫水淌出来，猫尾巴随着郑云龙的扭动也不断地扫着阿云嘎的大腿，像是天真的挑逗。

阿云嘎拽起了那条又长又细的猫尾巴，在手里缠了两圈，俯下身在小猫耳侧吐着热气。  
“宝贝是我的小骚猫，是不是？”

“啊…唔…唔…”

郑云龙脑子里翻江倒海，听见阿云嘎低沉的嗓音只会一个劲地点头答应。跳蛋被猛地一拽，淅淅沥沥的淫水从腿根淌出来，把整个臀缝和大腿都弄得一片湿漉漉，这下倒是有润滑了，阿云嘎托起自己早已涨得生硬的性器，对着一张一合的小穴，一猛劲怼了快一半进去，郑云龙溺水一般拼命昂起头张开嘴却连疼都喊不出来。

“嘎子…呜…给我解开…”他向自己还被束缚着的双手努了努嘴，满眼的委屈。阿云嘎只好趁着向前顶的间隙把皮绳解了下来，白皙的手腕上由于挣扎现出几道红痕，他心疼了，凑上去一点点的亲，郑云龙倒是不在意，自己转了个身，将滚烫的脸颊对着阿云嘎，眉眼弯弯地呢喃着，要嘎子亲亲宝宝。

阿云嘎被刺激地差点射出来，手上狠劲揉捏着臀肉，小猫受了刺激，小穴越缩越紧，欲仙欲死地哭叫着，他张开手臂环住班长的脖颈，整个人几乎被托抱起来悬在半空。雨水打湿了花瓣，温软生香，他整个人也像淋了一场泉水，连睫毛上都挂着露珠。  
“嘎子….哈…求你了…唔…”他开始胡言乱语，一下一下冲撞带来的快感快要把他冲成一滩化了的雪水，他哭着求饶，可是在求什么呢，是在求他停下来呢，还是求他继续呢…

阿云嘎只能选择后者。他一猛劲托起小猫的腰，性器直捣到底，触到了敏感的肠壁，郑云龙的呻吟全是虚声，像漂浮在半空中的云，他再一缩紧，班长温热的精液终于灌满了他的小腹，他向后倒去，阿云嘎也被他的手臂勾着倒了下来。他们肌肤贴着肌肤，每一寸，颤抖着喘息，就像一对疲惫的天使。

“宝贝会怀孕吗？”阿云嘎起了坏心思，还不把自己的物件拔出来，反而轻轻地按了按郑云龙鼓起的小腹，又刺激的人一阵抽噎。

“宝宝给我生小猫崽好不好？”

郑云龙打着哆嗦使劲地往后撤，阿云嘎才肯放过他，性器“嘬“地一声退了出来，那些星星也跟着流淌出来，床单弄湿了一片。郑云龙现在狼狈的很，臀肉和乳头红肿着，脸上纵横交错着泪痕，唯一白皙的腿间也被弄脏了，到处都是乳白色的稠液，他并上腿再轻轻分开就会拉出令人羞耻的银丝。

可是阿云嘎却觉得这样的他美极了，好像一件一碰即碎的艺术品。

他把这件通体无力的艺术品搂在怀里，凌晨一点了，小猫原本的酒味，风尘味，以及别的男人身上的味道，都被湿淋淋的汗水和发腥的精液掩盖的一干二净，阿云嘎很满意，郑云龙还是他的，是他的乖乖宝贝，是会撅起屁股撒娇的小家猫。

“以后不许跟别的男人那么亲密，我会吃醋。“

他又伸出手去轻轻捏揉他柔软的脸颊，恨不得在白团子似的脸蛋上咬上一口。小猫呜哼了两声，乖巧地往他怀里钻，柔顺的头发蹭的阿云嘎领口一片酥痒。

班长临睡前亲了猫一口，吧唧一声，在寂静的傍晚里显得格外动听。他已经很久没有睡得这样踏实了，或许是这场漫长而激烈的性事搞得他也有些疲倦了吧，总之那晚阿云嘎睡得很香，一夜无梦。

次日阳光温煦，从窗子外溜进来，郑云龙睡懒觉的习惯这么多年都没有改，只是今天有阿云嘎在背后搂着他，陪着他睡。  
对他们来说又是新的一天了。


End file.
